I Love and I Hate Valentines Day
by Rulb
Summary: Sonic loves and hates valentines day


**I love and I hate Valentines Day **

**By Rulb **

_Dear Shadow, _

_Happy Valentine's Day. I love you Shadow Edward Hedgehog. And I wish you could love me as I love you. _

_Your _

_Secret admirer_

_Xoxo _

Dear Sonic

I hope you have a great Birthday and a happy valentine's day. Sonic I am in so much love with you. I wish our feelings were the same.

Your secret admirer

The cold wind blows heard as a black haired humal jogged silently down the block; street lights flickered off as the sun slowly uncovered itself from behind the distant hills. "God damn it! It's valentine's day!" He crested… "And his birthday. If I get to the store I could get his gift. Maybe they are finished with it." He ran faster and faster as the morning sun climbed into the sky, with the sun behind the red striped humal as he got to the store a minute before it opened. For the first time he was impatient… "Come on! Come on! Damn it open! Please!" the humal saw the owner and ran up to the door, the owner smiled and gladly, opened the door for the young man…

"Shadow! My boy, come to get that great gift?"

"Yes sir. Can I have it?"

"Yeah come on in my boy!" Shadow fowled the man to the back room, he shut the door be hide him. He walked to a table and watched as the man pulled out a box that was rapped in blue shinny paper. He smiled joyfully and stuck his hand in the pocket of his jacket, and pulled out a wad of money he gave the man half grabbed the box and ran saying thanks as he got out on the street.

"Fuck! It's Valentine's Day! I hate valentine's day!"

"Why Sonic?"

"Because it's my birthday."

"It is/ I didn't know that."

"I told you Tails 3 times last week."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Oh! I need to get you something."

"Good God it's pointless!" Sonic said walking out of Tails' house in the cold dawn air. The sun hit the indigo hero, his bright emerald eyes shine brighter in the light. His nose tickled as the wind hit his face he started to walk down the street his cheeks red as he walked. He looked up at the morning sky and thought … _(did anyone remember my birthday? Most likely no, just like last year.)_ As he walked a red bird flu over head. Sonic smile a ran as fast as he could to the one that might have remember his birthday. Half way to his house he crashed into someone and he fell on his ass. As he looked up shadow was standing with the blue box and a surprised exasperation.

"Sh-Shadow! Hi! Uh, h-how are you?" Sonic swelled as he turned a bright red with embarrassment.

"Fine. You?"

"O-okay. Hey Shadz what's in the box?"

"Oh! Um, Um, Its, It's a parent." Sonic stud up and dusted off…

"For who?"

"Um, well you."

"Me?"

"Happy birthday Sonic."

"You remembered. Thanks Shadz!"

Shadow's blush got redder as Sonic smiled his true smile the one that always took Shadow's berth away. He slowly handed sonic the box his palms stewing…

"Well? You going to open it?"

"Yeah!" Sonic set down on a step and unwrapped the box and gasped as a black screen flickered on and his favorite song chimed in the February air. And still pictures slid on ands off the screen Showing Sonic's favorite memories of friends and family, and in gold writing it read _(Happy Birthday Sonic. From your friend Shadow E. Hedgehog. Have a great V-day!) _

Ritter beautifully on the top. Shadow was half way down the block face hidden by his hood walking quickly. Sonic ran up to him and a said to him…

"Thank you! Thank you Shadou-san!"

"What did you call me?"

"Shadz?"

"No! You-you called me Shadou-san. Didn't you?"

"Yes… and I'm sorry, I won't call you that…"

No! No! No! Sonic its okay. I don't care!" shadow blush hoping Sonic hared him.

"You don't?"

"No. Actually I like it."

"R-really c-c-can I call you that?"

"Yes!" Shadow blurted out… "I'm sorry."

"That's okay Shadou-san." He blushed as those words came out of Sonic's mouth the one thing that he was staring at the whole time. Then as they stared into each ethers eyes, Sonic's dazzling green and Shadow's mysteries ruby they got lost and unintentionally moved forward and before they knew it they were in a loving kiss that even when they realized it they didn't stop as if there lips were mint to be together. Shadow's bagged for allowances into Sonic's mouth and he allowed Shadow to inter. He slipped his tough in and fought with Sonic's for what seemed only a second but really it was so much longer. They Brock the kiss in a sigh and gazed lovingly into each ethers eyes with an explosion of love. With blushes and shy smiles they laughed and Shadow said something he always wanted to say…

"Sonic I-I'm your secret admirer."

"And I yours Shadou-san."

"Sonikku will you be my Valentine's?"

"Yes Shadou-San!" Shadow smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. Then he smiled a sexy smile with a glint that was misleading and sexual…

"Sonikku I know it just is our first night but I'm just as fast as you."

"What are you getting at Shadou-san?"

"I'm… well I want you." Sonic's mouth dropped because he wanted him as well. This was his chance.

"You know Shadou-san normally I don't get down the first night, but with you I can make an exception." Sonic smirked. Shadow realized that his excitement was showing as Sonic looked down and laughed as Shadow blushed.

"Come on Shadou-san."

"I'm come." They want to Shadow house as Sonic lead the way. When they got in immediately there lips touched in a powerful kiss. They barely made it to the sofa before falling and removing their clothes. Feeling each other, kissing, rubbing, and loving as if they always were together. Exploring one anther licking and sucking on parts of the skin, they sighed and gasped as their bodies rubbing together. Sonic on the bottom his back rubbing hared on the floor but he didn't care his dream lover was on top of him loving him in a way he wished for years. Shadow thrusted over and over, they sighed as sweat rolled on the carpet, he went harder, slamming into him. They released with a groaned of pleasure. There berthing heard as they lade on the floor beside ether other with pleasure running through them. "S-Sonic?"

"Uh-Ye- yeah?"

"Do y-you want to go all the way?"

"Yes!" Shadow smiled with a laugh. But this time Sonic was on top. Shadow moaned as Sonic pressed down on that area they gasped and groaned as the thrill ran through their bodies. Then Shadow remember…

"Sonic! Stop I need to get something."

"What Shadou-san?" Shadow got up and ran to the bath room he tore the drawers up looking for this thing. Then he found it a few seconds later, with a small bottle of clear liquid with a smile that could make a straight man gay.

"Do you want me to go in or do you?"

"You." Shadow nervously walked over to the blue humal and bent down eye to eye with his companion. Then he touched Sonic on the ass making him jump from the cold of the lacquered after that and rubbing some on his own dick he got on his ness on the floor sonic on his back leg open.

'You ready?"

"Yes." As if they never stopped Shadow moved forward and gently pushed his dick into Sonic. He hissed at the pain as Shadow went farther in, Sonic screamed then the pain stopped he nodded a sine for his lover to start. Then Shadow went slow he got only a little faster making Sonic let out a small moan, wanting more Sonic wined a pleading wiper that said _Please go faster! _Shadow obeyed his dream lover and went faster… "A-A-a! Shadow OH SHAOW PLEASE! PLEASE GO HAERDER! HAERDER!" He did as he wished and went as hared as he could with out hurting them. As the hours rolled their love did too the two never were closer their love flu as high as the sky as they moved. Then in the least hour of the day they stopped and laid side by side in a lover's way. Sweat rolling off their tired bodies they kissed and sighed then they heard (BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!) And a screechy high voice…

"SONIKKU!(?) "

"No not Amy!"

"Come on! Out the back door!"

Let me get my close on first!"

"Okay! Okay!" Then leaving Amy to talk to an empty house the two went to the beach and watched as the sea turned orange from blue and the sky go black. The wave whished on the sand as they walked leaving foot prince be hide them. " Sonic happy B-V day."

"I love you shadow."

"I love you too."

"Shadou-san you know something."

"What Sonikku"

"I love and I hate Valentine 's Day!" Shadow laughed and replied to his newly found lover.

"Me too."


End file.
